Boy-Friend
by MusicalMusa
Summary: They should be together, that's what the others say. But most of them think they aren't fit for each other... What do you think?


**A story about my OC who I based on my favorite couple ;) If you want to know more about them I COULD make a fic but I seriously want to know what you guys think :) I have their animation with me. I'll be posting in my profile as well so just tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Boy-Friend

The sun was scorching, it was 2:30 in the after, and a pale girl with red-ish brown hair was impatiently waiting by a shaded tree trying to get out of the sun that would burn her sensitive skin. Her arms were crossed, eyebrows furrowed, mouth in a pout, and you could hear the tapping of her shoes by the entrance of the park.

She couldn't believe how hot it was, yes it was summer but it seemed like the seasons took it up a notch this year. Nevertheless, she had to deal with it. Her clothes, something she would never wear but was required too, were already sticking to her skin which annoyed her more. She was thankful for her hair, her friends gave her permission to let it be in their usual curled tip pigtails, even though they were going to attend a formal event.

"_Damn it_" she huffed under her breath as she took another glance of her watch, she got more irritated.

She took out her phone and saw 3 messages, probably from her friends.

Message 1:

_From: Ellie  
Date: 02/23/13  
Time: 1:39pm  
Everyone just arrived! Where are you?_

Message 2:

_From: Lucx  
Date: 02/23/13  
Time: 2:00pm  
Are you planning to make a grand entrance? Cause, girl, this isn't the time to be fashionably late! The representatives and guests are getting really impatient, especially me! :(_

Message 3:

_From: Sofia*  
Date: 02/23/13  
Time: 2:24pm  
You seriously need to get down here, Faragonda and Saladin can't stall them any further. We need to start soon._

There were even 10 missed calls from all her friends, and that wasn't a good sign.

She groaned and caught someone walking by her peripheral view. A tall fair guy with spiked up midnight blue hair, rippling muscles, and had a very vexed expression. Just the guy she was waiting for.

As he got closer she saw how hollow his purple and blue eyes were. They were expressionless, as usual. She felt annoyed.

"It's so nice of you to show up" she gritted her teeth with her eyes darting his, she could just strangle him right now.  
"I'm sorry, okay?" he spoke up sounding a bit tired but kept a strong tone like always.  
She shook her head and turned around, making him face her back "Today of all days, Cloud, today of all days?" she kept her cool, trying to handle this maturely "You had to be your usual self"  
He sighed "I'm here, aren't I?"  
"Yes, yes you are" her voice urkred out her feelings "But why'd you have to be _this_ late?" she turned to him and frowned a mixture of hate and hurt had filled her face "You knew how important today is to me, you knew that I could never get another chance like this, and you knew the sacrifices I made to reach today"  
Cloud glanced to the side, of course he knew, she never stopped talking about it with him "I said I'm sorry, Seina, I just lost track of time"  
She scoffed "You knew I was waiting, I texted you an hour before the event, I even called you but that wasn't enough, wasn't it?" Seina sniffled a bit but quickly got herself together, today was not her day "My art exhibit, Cloud, you knew how much I wanted this" she grabbed his hand and let out a heavy sigh.

They were an hour late. Seina couldn't careless about it anymore, considering her tardiness had tainted her image. _So much for that._

"I'm really sorry, Seina" he lifted her chin so their eyes could meet, something he knew she couldn't resist "I was just trying to find the right gift for you"

_Gift?_

"Huh?" she looked at him a bit confused, waiting for an answer with one of her eyebrows lifted and her mouth a bit open she asked "What gift?"  
Cloud reached for his pocket and got out a small beige box that had a silk blue ribbon tied to a close "I wanted to congratulate you, but I didn't know how to say it so I thought maybe getting you something would be enough"

He removed the ribbon and quickly opened the box that revealed a silver necklace that had a treble-clef pendant with diamonds embroidered on it.

"Y-you.." she choked up, seeing something this beautiful made her feel a knot in her stomach and her cheeks flushed "Cloud, I.."  
"Sorry if it isn't good but your cousin said you'd like it" he laughed, trying to make things seem less awkward (for him) and so that it wouldn't be obvious that he was embarrassed.  
"Cousin?" she looked at him again and wondered who was he talking about.  
"Isn't Musa your cousin?" he took a step back, _shit_, hoping he didn't screw things up again.

_Musa? Cousin?_

Seina began to laugh "How'd you find that out?" she had never told anyone, even her friends, about that little secret that she never intended to get out.  
"Uhh.." he snickered at her reaction "I asked Riven, since he's my mentor, and he told me to ask _your _cousin. _A.K.A. Musa and his wife_"  
"Oh, right" she slapped herself and took note of Riven's actions. She and Musa were absolutely clear to the other Winx and Specialists to never reveal that secret since it would cause a bit of trouble for her and Musa.

They both looked at each other and began to share a couple of laughs.

"We should really go now" Cloud wrapped his arm around her waist and slightly pushed her out of the shade.  
"What for?" her laughter faded and her facial expression changed once again "I bet everyone left already"  
"Don't worry, I already knew I was going to be late" he took out his phone and showed her his sent message.

_To: Cy  
Date: 02/23/13  
Time: 2:30pm  
Dude, I need you to tell the Winx to perform to stall the guests since I'm late meeting up with Seina._

She smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "You're a good boy friend"  
"So we're official now?" he smirked, finally succeeding.  
Seina shook her head "I said _boy-_friend, not boyfriend" she laughed as she saw how disappointed he looked.  
"Fuck" he sulked, leading her out of the park.  
She embraced his arm, looking up with her red-brown eyes that were a couple of jewels to him, and blushed "But you're almost there"

* * *

***Sofia isn't mine, she's OoooQueen2013oooO's OC :) love you, girl!**

**Please review guys :D**

**Oh yeah, I'll be deleting this if ever it doesn't hit xDD**


End file.
